Abandoning a borehole in an earth formation such as is employed in the hydrocarbon recover and the carbon dioxide sequestration industries typically includes cementing the borehole to seal it potentially permanently.
In order to assure no leakage occurs between a liner or casing (if the borehole is so equipped) and the earth formation, it is common to cut away a portion of the liner or casing and then to ream or open the borehole in the cut portion to assure that cement interfaces directly with the formation. As such, abandoning a well takes time to individually run and retrieve the specialized tools employed to perform each of the cutting, reaming and cementing operations.
With the high labor and equipment costs tied up during operations such as abandoning a well, for example, methods and systems that minimize the time to finish the abandonment operation will be well received in the art.